teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Vampires
Vampires, or Vamps for short, are a race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. They have been encountered by the Winchesters, Gordon Walker and other hunters. However it has been stated encountering a vampire is very rare as hunters have hunted them near to extinction although due to their ability to reproduce by transfusion there only needs to be one for them to repopulate. All vampires originate from the Alpha Vampire and look slimier to a wendigo. Vampires are also one of the most frequently recurring supernatural creatures in the series. Characteristics They live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds of years of age or older. They also mate for life. Their diet is based strictly on blood, and while human blood is preferred, they can survive by ingesting the blood of other animals (although one such vampire, Lenore, refers to cow blood as 'disgusting'). Vampires must keep their victims alive or their blood becomes toxic to them. Vampires can only be killed by beheading, where they leave behind a corpse that can be examined to find their vampire teeth. Type of Hierarchy Vampires are organized into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. The younger members of the nest typically do the hunting for their elders, bringing back humans to be fed upon for days or even weeks. Each nest has a leader, typically the oldest vampire and most often the one who turned the others. According to Benny Lafitte, when vampires are first turned, they are reliant on their maker for blood and thus have no choice but to follow them, coming to see them as their source of life to the point they can think the leader is God. Sometimes the leader can come to believe it too. Reproduction Vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. These are currently the only possible methods of infection (tactile contact with Eve is no longer possible since her death), since many hunters are seen getting splashed in the face with vampire blood without being turned. This means that the vampire blood doesn't enter a person's system through the eyes, nose or unbroken skin. It may also mean that, in terms of ingestion, a certain quantity is required to cause the transformation, considering getting splattered blood on the lips may result in some entering the mouth, becoming mixed with saliva, and winding up swallowed. These limitations are very beneficial to hunters due to the fact that killing a vampire is usually a gory and messy procedure. Newly turned vampires are always confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light. Bloodlust usually sets in after, and drives the newly turned vampire into a killing spree. They then normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader. Most of the vampires shown in the series develop or are integrated into a nest or hive mentality. These newly turned vampires are still half-human until they drink their first blood. Resurrection Using the vampire resurrection ritual, a dead vampire could be resurrected. However, the person resurrecting the vampire had to get the vampire's soul from Purgatory and have access to their body. The ritual is then simple: drip the blood with the soul over the vampire's body and recite a spell. The vampire is then resurrected whole and undamaged. Appearance a vampire's appearance is that of not a normal human. However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descend at the vampire's will, usually when about to feed, or when threatened or attacking. Some vampires have been shown to have sharp fingernails, but nowhere near as long as the Alpha's, which are more clawlike and can be made to extend at will. Powers & Abilities The blood of the Alpha Vampire in their veins gives vampires many unique abilities. * Super Strength - Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. Boris, a 600 year-old vampire demonstrated his superior strength over Dean, who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, by easily overpowering him. * Fangs -''' Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * 'Super Speed -' Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. * 'Super Agility -' Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. Robert was able to catch Kristen's cellphone after bumping into her. * 'Super Senses -' Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. John Winchester once warned Sam and Dean that, "Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age, as Luther was able to smell Kate, while none of the younger vampires could. * 'Immortality -' Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. * 'Invulnerability -' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. Kate was shot in the stomach with an arrow and merely sighed in annoyance, however they still react to punches and kicks in a similar manner to humans. * 'Regeneration -' As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. * '''Super Stamina - '''Despite their hunger, vampires unable to tire. Dean, who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, took on an entire nest of over twenty other vampires, in a fight to the death, and emerged almost unfazed. Vulnerabilities As with other supernatural creatures, vampires have weaknesses that hunters can exploit to defeat them. * '''Beheading - Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires. * Dead man's blood - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. * Vamptonite - 'Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan corn syrup: This altered blood kills them quickly as though they have ingested a powerful acid. * '''Scent-blocking Mixture '- A mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage, and trillium into a fire will cover a humans scent to attack vampires. This will even cover another vampire's scent. However older vampires with their stronger senses, may be able to overcome this. * '''Leviathans - Leviathan can effortlessly kill any vampire, including the Alpha Vampire. images